A conventional tripod generally includes three retractable legs which can be expanded on the floor and a support board which can be rotated in two directions so as to set the camera on the support board. Users are obviously not satisfied by the two-direction adjustment. Besides, photographers may use 23 degrees, or 55 degrees relative to a vertical plane when using the tripod but the conventional tripod can not be adjusted and fixed to the position conveniently. Furthermore, the conventional tripod is freely expanded and easily falls even if there is a minor impact. Therefore, the conventional tripod needs to be improved.